The Belle of San Angelo
by funnygirl00
Summary: Christine Daae steps off the stagecoach in the dusty town of Ponderosa Pine. Men are 100 to each woman. Silent, Marshall Erik O' Brian is irritating beyond belief. It's hate instantly. In the midst of deceit, danger, can the two find time to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**I promise a story never before read. Now, it doesn't only character's from Rawhide, but various westerns. You will be reading/hearing familiar names, lets see how many Classic actors you can find hidden in this story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Christine daae climbed out of the rickety stagecoach and straightened her white straw hat. Her eyes scanned the dusty town of Ponderosa Pine. She brushed off her skirt and went over to the boardwalk.

"Here's your bags lady." The stage driver said.

"Thank you." she said gripping her carpetbag.

"Anyone coming for you lady?"

"No. I'll be fine." She pressed a silver dollar into his hand. "Thank you for helping me."

He shrugged as he pocketed the coin. "Thanks lady."

She smiled and glanced around the town again. She'd attracted several men who were staring at her and obviously muttering about her. She pulled her parasol out of a suitcase and started towards the sheriff's office.

"Hey!" a cowboy said tilting his hat. "Can I help you lady?"

She shook her head and gripped her parasol tighter. "No thank you. The sheriff will help me."

"Ain't here." He said crossing in front of her.

She frowned. "Then I'll wait in his office."

"I'd be obliged to help." He insisted.

She shook her head, she knew that look of lust all too soon. "I prefer to deal with the law. Excuse me." He didn't move. "Move please."

"Purty ain't she?" he crowed to the other men milling around her. He leaned forward and sniffed. She drew back with disgust on her face. "Whoopee! Smells like an apple tree in full bloom." He leaned forward. "I love apples."

She stepped back and her hat fell over her face when she bumped someone. The disgusting man actually pulled her close and kissed her. She squealed as she drew her parasol back and hit him over the head with it! He groaned as she kicked him in the leg! She turned as he grabbed her arm. She pulled away and he tore her sleeve.

"Now you've done it link!" one said.

She shrieked and gripped her sleeve. He reached for her again and she began beating him with the parasol! Suddenly, link was flat on his back!

She blinked and spun around and found herself staring into the blue eyes of a masked man. She gasped and shifted her weight. He was tall, handsome, and there was a darkness about him that matched his clothes. The only thing light on his was his gun holster and the silver Marshal badge he wore. His porcelain half mask was black as well. The darkness in his gaze made her tremble.

The stranger studied her darkly before turning to link. He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and turned to her.

"Follow me ma'am."

She nodded and followed him to the sheriff's office. A loud thud from inside caused her to jump and she cautiously peered around the corner. She saw a man pulling himself up from the ground.

"Gall darn Marshal what," his voice died when he saw her standing in the doorway. He cleared his throat and smoothed his hair. "a pleasure, miss. May I be of some assistance?"

"yes." She nodded. "I was wondering you would happen to know where my grandfather's ranch is? I'm visiting from out east."

"here that Erik?"

a slammed cell door made her jump again. She exhaled and glanced at the Marshall as he walked over to the sheriff, throwing the keys on the table.

"I think a week is sufficient punishment." He said.

"what'd he do know?"

"the fool was assaulting her." he glanced at her. "what's your name?"

"Christine daae."

"daae?" he frowned. "any relation to Gustave daae?"

"yes." she smiled. "he's my grandfather. He owns the San Angelo ranch."

* * *

><p>Erik stared at the beautiful girl in a fancy pink dress full of frills and ribbons that didn't belong out here.<p>

"he owns what ranch?"

he could have sworn she said, "san Angelo." She repeated with a smile. "he's had it for a few years now."

He'd heard right. Oh, Mr. daae had to have been lying all this time! Now what was he supposed to do?

"I haven't seen him since I was ten."

"oh." He cleared his throat and added casually. "does your grandfather know you're here?"

"no." She smiled and his heart stopped again in his chest. "I wanted to surprise him. he's written me so much about the ranch and things haven't been going well at home."

_Great. Just what I need. A runaway! A beautiful, worthless city gal on my ranch!_

"san Angelo?" sheriff Matt asked. "I think,

"I'll be glad to take you!" he blurted quickly before Matt could spill the beans. "I'm a co-owner of San Angelo."

_Oh why am I lying to her? it's my ranch and how can I tell her that her grandfather's just a retired ranch hand living there?_

She patted her hair, "oh good. I was so worried that I was going to have a difficult time finding it. is your carriage here in town?"

He and Wyatt stared at her. "carriage?"

She nodded. "yes carriage. You know, you ride in them."

He frowned, "you mean buckboard."

"no." She shook her head, "I mean carriage."

"we call them buckboards out here." Matt said. "it's like a carriage."

"well, I'll go have someone carry my suitcases over for me."

"suitcases?"

she nodded. "naturally. You don't think I'd leave and not pack my things do you?" she flounced out of the office.

Erik groaned, "I'm going to kill Gustave."

"don't. I'll have to bring you in, and I have no wish to die."

Erik groaned, "how am I going to tell her that her grandfather is just a hand there and that it's my ranch she's on?"

"she won't be here long."

"won't she?" he frowned. "she's visiting her grandfather that she hasn't seen in about ten years!"

"reckon she's twenty?"

Erik frowned, "that's not for us to speak of! You don't question a lady's age."

"sorry." Wyatt said. "how come you didn't tell her about San Angelo being your ranch?"

Erik scowled at him, "and would you have told her after she's ridden from New York in a stage coach for several week?"

Wyatt had the decency to look guilty, "no."

The door flew open and they turned to see Christine there, her cheeks a flaming red. "marshal, I loaded the trunks into your buckboard."

Erik's eyes rose, "you did?"

"well, I had some help with the heavier baggage, but I did load up some of my stuff."

Erik frowned and looked at Matt, "be back, send Hugh if there's any trouble."

Wyatt nodded, "will do," a mischievous look lit his eyes. "but it looks like you got all the trouble right there."

* * *

><p>The Marshall slammed the door, "damn." He muttered.<p>

"sheriff!" Christine gasped.

"marshal." He corrected.

"sorry." She said.

"likewise ma'am." He gripped her elbow and steered her around a mud puddle. Something in his grip made her heart rate speed up. he cinched his hands around her 16 and ½ inch waist and lifted her up into the buckboard. "tiny thing ain't you?" he said.

"Marshall!" heat filled her cheeks.

"I only meant you're tiny. Waist about 17 inches?" she spluttered. "I must have guessed too much. 16?"

"16 and ½!" she blurted out. He smirked, but that vanished when she tapped him on the head with her closed parasol. "and it's none of your affair!"

he laughed as he went around and climbed into the buckboard beside her. she smoothed her pink skirts away from the edge of the buckboard. "no ma'am. I reckon it isn't any of my business. Incidentally, how long are you visiting your grandfather?"

"I'm planning on staying all year." Christine remarked.

She saw him twitch and frown. "oh." He cleared his throat. "do you mind if I ask what you're doing here?"

She sat up primly and faced the dusty road ahead, "I don't see it's any of your business."

"no, but we're three miles away from the ranch, so it might do you good to be sociable. Besides, I can always ask your grandfather."

"fine!" she huffed. "I didn't want to get married, so I left! Satisfied?"

"indubitably." He said. "can I ask who the groom was to be?"

"Vicomte Raoul de Chagney."

"fancy title."

"clear from France." She said sarcastically. "rolling in millions of francs, just waiting for a lucky lady to get her fingers into."

"so, why didn't you?"

she shrugged, "I didn't love him." she frowned, "And you Marshall, what is your name?"

"Erik."

"Erik what?"

"Erik o' Brian."

She frowned, "interesting name."

"And your complete name is?"

"Christine Elise daae."

"Christine Elise?" he said. "nice name."

She cleared her throat, "thank you Erik o' Brian."

"so, Christine, how long do you think you'll be staying here?"

she frowned, "as I stated, I'm going to stay here all year!"

he coughed, "Christine."

"Miss daae!" she corrected. "Mr. o Brian."

"look, you're visiting half of my ranch, so it's ridiculous to refer to me by my last name."

"thank you Mr. o' Brian."

He groaned, "God, you're stubborn!"

"And you're irritable!"

"well, while you're here you're to stay indoors, away from the men and out of my way. Do we understand each other?"

she nodded, "indeed Mr. O' Brian."

They pulled up in front of a two-story ranch house. It was dusty, but it appeared well kept. Mr. o Brian pulled up the buckboard and went towards the house.

"Mr. o Brian." She stated. "you may help me down."

"help you down?" he scoffed. "Are you serious?"

she arched a brow, "I'm serious."

He growled and stomped towards her. his hands closed around her waist and they almost met in the back. He swept her down to the ground and she blushed at their closeness. They stared at each other; heat filled her at the gaze in his dark, brown, smoldering, and almost black eyes.

She cleared her throat and stepped away from him. "thank you." her voice was a faint whisper.

"you're welcome," his voice dangerously near her ear. "Christine."

She kept her eyes riveted to the front door. she walked up the stairs and pushed the front door open. She could not hold back the scream that escaped her lips as her horrified eyes took in the sight around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, don't forget to review. From now on, I won't update each chapter unless I get two reviews! (Considering katdancer typically reviews, it makes it easy for everyone else!)<strong>

**What characters/Actors are Erik and the sheriff named after? I will reveal who, they are on the next chapter so you can kinda match a face with the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, and trrmo77, thank you for reviewing twice. However, according to your first review, you were correct. It was Hugh O' Brian. And Matt Dillon, is the perfect Sheriff! And as to the other reviewer, this chapter is so NOT original!**

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

"What!" Erik shouted clomping up the stairs behind her, hand on his gun. He glanced around for a rattlesnake, anything that would frighten her.

"This place!" she shrieked. "It's….a mess!"

Erik groaned and slapped his head. "for heaven's sake! Don't do that!"

"don't do that?" she shrieked. "how else should I react?"

"it's not that bad?"

"NOT THAT BAD!"

He stared at her as if he were unsure how a tiny girl like that could have such lungpower.

"this floor hasn't been swept in years!" she said holding her skirt up above the dirt and providing him a glimpse of her tiny ankles. "the mirror's have so much dust you can't see the glass!" she went up the stairs and fell through one! She screamed. "this is dangerous!"

"we all avoid that step." He said pulling her up.

she swatted him. "this is a disgrace! Where do you sleep?"

"in the bunkhouse."

"is there where you keep the animals?"

"boss?" she turned around to see a young looking cowboy standing there. "eh, uh, everything all right?"

Erik nodded, "this is Christine daae, Gustave's granddaughter."

He smiled crookedly, "I had no idea he had a granddaughter."

"excuse me Mr. o' Brian." Christine said. "I deserve an introduction."

"oh, it's Yates ma'am." He said, shaking her hand. "rowdy Yates."

"rowdy?" she said with a slight frown. "interesting name."

"rowdy," Mr. o' Brian said. "tell Mr. favor I want to talk to him. now!"

"I'll take my bag!" Christine said, yanking the carpetbag out of his hand. "now, where can I change?"

he stared at her. "change?"

"yes!" her eyes flashed. "maybe you like living in this pigsty! I don't!"

"pigsty!"

"pigsty!" she said. "that's what I said. Are there anymore broken stairs!"

"no!"

"good!" she grabbed her bag and stomped up the stairs. "I'll pick my room!"

* * *

><p>he groaned as she rounded the corner. "get Gustave and Mr. favor in here! Now!"<p>

Erik stomped out with rowdy behind him.

"something wrong boss?"

"plenty." He growled before bellowing. "Gill?"

"eh, uh, he's in the barn."

Erik growled, "go find Gustave then."

"he's in the barn too."

"good." His spurs clinked on the ground. The second his foot crossed the threshold, he bellowed. "Gustave daae! Gil favor!"

"here." Gil favor called with a slight note of aggravation in his voice. He was a serious man, 6' foot 3, with piercing dark eyes. "what?"

"what is it Erik?" Mr. Gustave was well into his late sixties and his hair was gray.

He scowled, "a Miss Christine daae is occupying the ranch house at the moment!" Gustave's eyes flew wide open in shock. "and she's planning on staying a year!"

Gustave stared, "my sweet granddaughter is here?"

Rowdy snickered quietly. Erik scowled at him and he gulped nervously. "a fire eating sharp tongued, stubborn, worthless woman is here!"

"will you mind your mouth Mr. o' Brian?"

all eyes spun around to see Christine in a plain serviceable dress, skirt hiked up past her ankles. Her mane of brown hair hanging down her back in a bandana. She held a bucket in one hand and a mop in the other.

"where's the water pump?" she asked. "the water pump in the kitchen isn't working!" then she saw her grandfather. "oh grandpa!" she dropped the metal bucket which frightened the horse Gil was brushing. She ignored the freaking out horse and hugged her grandfather. "oh, grandpa! It's been years!"

he cleared his throat, "Christine. What are you doing here?"

she tossed her head, which caused all the cowboys to eye her wavy hair. "I ran away."

"ran away? From that fiancée of yours?"

she groaned, "That pampered, pretty, rich, spoiled boy you mean!"

he chuckled, "Still don't like him!"

"I abhor him!" she latched onto his arm. "grandpa, if you could show me where the water pump is I'll be glad to clean up your ranch house." In her bubbly state she didn't notice the shocked looks on the cowboys faces. She grabbed the pump. "honestly! How do you live in such filth?"

"well, we don't really live in it!"

"ridiculous!"

her voice faded and rowdy stared at her retreating figure. "she, she thinks this is Gustave's ranch?"

"yes."

"well, that's odd." Gil said. "aren't you going to tell her?"

"no." Eric said. "I'm not going to humiliate Gustave until I've had a chance to talk to him privately. So Gustave and I are co-owners. Tell the other hands."

"sure." Gil said, picking up the brush.

"she uh, sure is a pretty little thing."

"rowdy." Gil reprimanded.

"just saying. What do you think boss?"

Erik frowned, "I didn't notice!"

Hours later, when the sun set the loud clanging of the triangle and Wishbone's voice was heard shouting above the triangle. "come and get it!" was heard.

All the cowboys came rushing in the house, all cleaned up, Erik noticed. Their typical piggish manners were absent the moment Christine shyly entered the kitchen with her grandfather and Erik saw lovesick looks on al the cowboys, especially rowdy.

Erik focused on his water; blatantly refusing to look at the ravishing brunette on his left side. A muffled gasp, and a clattering of a spoon caused him to look. Her baby blue eyes were huge and tears were filling them. He examined his food and realized wishbone had made his famous spicy kidney beans. Christine obviously hadn't the stomach for it.

She downed her glass of water, but it wasn't enough. She jumped up with a cry and ran for the pump. He jumped up and turned to Pete Nolan, sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"get a glass of milk for her. a nice tall glass."

"yes sir."

Erik ran after Christine as she began drinking water from the pump. He pulled her away from the pump and she let out a squeal.

"hot!" she said, puffing air from her mouth.

"no water." He ordered.

She squealed and began hitting him. he picked up the squalling female and trotted back into the house.

"hot!"

"the only thing that will kill spicy food are dairy products. Water only makes it worse."

She grabbed the glass of milk from Pete and downed it quickly. She gasped for air and stared at Pete. "thank you."

"much obliged." He said.

Christine turned and faced him, "now, if you're done holding me Marshall, I'd appreciate you setting me down!"

"with pleasure!" he said instantly letting his arms go slack.

She shrieked as she landed on her rear. He stepped over her and Pete hastened to pick her up.

"oh!" she huffed.

He returned to the kitchen and sat down. Gustave was standing there with another glass of milk. "where is she?"

"she's coming." He sat down and began tearing his biscuit to pieces and chewing it thoughtfully.

"oh Marshall?" Christine said sweetly behind him.

he turned around and she poured a pitcher of water of his head! All the cowboys stared as Erik roared as the water poured off his hat. She grabbed it off his head and splashed the remaining water in his face!

"Christine!" her grandfather said yanking the pitcher from her hand. "settle this argument privately and in an adult manner!"

"we're not quarreling!" she said shoving his hat at him. "we're in complete agreement. We hate each other!"

Erik, and all the cowboys stared at her as she stomped out of the kitchen.

"Erik?" Gustave said.

Erik held up his hand and spoke through his teeth. "get… her … out …. of …. my … house ….NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>As mentioned, it's hate at first sight! Don't forget to review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Katdancer: Oh, that's one of the milder moments, things are going to get worse!**

**Trrmo77: Thank you for reviewing and yes it was pretty funny. You won't be dissapointed in this chapter!**

**Chula851: Glad you're enjoying, but, is it really so original? I think I'm the first to do a western Phantom of the opera on here!**

**RedDeathLvr: Your waiting time is over and more humor awaits!**

**Melstrife: That will happen, eventually, but not too soon. For I sense my readers would like more of Erik and Christine's arguments.**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! I love hearing from all of you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

"Come and get it!"

Erik groaned and sat up in the bunk bed. He had dropped Christine back in the hotel personally last night. But this was definitely a female voice he heard. He had to be hungover, please dear God let him be hungover!

"Erik!" Wishbone shouted.

Erik groaned, "what?" it was too early for chaos. Oh, what had he been drinking last night?

He pulled on his boots and walked out, holding his shirt in his other hand. He always slept in his jeans in case an emergency. As he opened the door, he saw wishbone standing there with a huge glare on his face.

"Erik, I want you to get that female out of my kitchen!"

Erik blinked. "One of us is delusional, for both our sakes, I hope it's you. I dropped that female off in town!"

"You sure did! But she paid the livery man $10 to drive her back out here last night!"

Erik yelled angrily. "SHE WHAT!"

"She then started bossing me around in my kitchen!"

"I'll settle this right now!" Erik said stomping towards the house with the other hands behind him.

Erik pushed open the screen door and slammed it.

"don't slam the door Marshall!" Christine said. "and mind where you're stepping I just washed the floor in the kitchen, so don't go in there!"

"it's my house!"

"it was!" she said coming and wiping her hands on her apron and planting her hands on her tiny 16 and ½ inch waist. "but since you live in the bunkhouse and I need a place to stay! Technically, it's mine for the time being." She scowled. "now put your shirt on and sit down and eat!"

"damnit woman!" he bellowed. "this is my house!"

she rolled her eyes, and walked until they were nose and nose, "I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention." She then yelled. "SIT DOWN AND EAT before the food gets cold!"

she then stalked away leaving his ears ringing. All the cowhands filled in sheepishly. He turned to Gustave, who looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry Erik."

"you're sorry?" Erik said. "I'm sorry I didn't shoot her the minute I saw her!"

"sit down!" Christine ordered as she came out with a huge pot of coffee. "before I dump this on your head!"

Erik glared at her. she glared back. Everyone waited with anticipation. He sat down with a huff.

"thank you." she sat down next to her grandfather. "honestly, I don't know why you didn't fire him!"

Erik bit his lip to keep from shouting out the truth to her. Gustave handed her the biscuit tray. "here."

She passed it to him. "thank you grandpa, but I ate already." She handed the tray to Erik and he begrudgingly took one. "enjoy Marshall."

"you won't believe what she did! She didn't use enough flour and not enough shortening!" Wishbone complained.

"too much makes them thick!" Christine glowered at him, "I guarantee, I'll make you eat those words and I hope you choke on them too!"

Erik snorted and bit into the biscuit and his eyes popped out.

* * *

><p>Christine smiled at the marshal's expression. She knew that look well enough.<p>

Pure shock and pleasure. All the cowboys had the same look, excluding wishbone who was sitting there glaring at her.

Her scrambled eggs were perfect, they'd gotten slightly scorched so she added some sour cream and cheese to make them moist and tasty. Ripe tomatoes peeked out of the eggs and green onions added a nice flavor to the eggs. The bacon slices were cooked perfectly and not burnt.

Erik looked at his biscuit, then to her, then to wishbone. "wish, you're fired."

"what!" he bellowed.

"as cook," he explained. "I can find several jobs around here for you."

"why?" he demanded.

Erik didn't answer. He just let his face talk for him.

"uh, wish," rowdy said chewing thoughtfully on a piece of bacon. "it's kinda obvious."

Christine stood up with the coffeepot. "more coffee anyone?"

Everyone's hands went up, including Erik's. she started with him first. She placed her hand on his shoulder so she could fill the cup. She felt him shift uneasily under her touch, but chalked it up to being disgust.

"all right," wishbone said. "she got breakfast right, that don't mean she's going to get lunch right!"

Gustave laughed, "don't bet on it! my granddaughter was cooking like this when she was eight."

"six, grandfather." She said.

Wishbone sulked as she came over to him with the coffeepot, "coffee?"

"no thank you!" he huffed.

Christy smiled and moved on down the line. The cowboys had scraped almost everything clean. She'd made too much, wishbone had said. But she knew that those cowboys were going to be forking down their food.

As she began to clear the dishes away, Erik stopped her. he turned to wishbone and mushy. "you two are doing dishes for Miss daae after every meal; once you two are done, check the garden for weeds and fertilization." He ignored the looks on their faces. "then check in with Miss Christine, and see if she needs help around the house. If she doesn't, check in with me, I'll be working on the south range." He then walked outside without as much as a second glance.

"Everyone butt those saddles!"

she winced at his choice of word; but from the sound of his voice, she knew that had to be Gil Favor.

_Oh well._

She spun around and looked at Mushy, "Have you a clean pair of pants?"

He nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"good." She said. "because I'd like to borrow them."

The look on their faces were priceless when she came down the stairs in Mushy's pants. They fit a little big, but a belt remedied that problem. She grabbed two water buckets. "I'll go fill these up, I'd appreciate it you two would fix the pump in the house so we won't have to constantly go outside and get it."

Wishbone growled, "with all your yakking, we won't get anything done."

"so true." She said kicking the screen door open and sauntered to the pump, she'd no sooner begun to pump when she heard a cowboy clear his throat behind her. she spun around to see rowdy there.

"hi."

"hi, I, uh, saw you pumping and I figured you could use some help."

"well, carrying the bucket's back full at least would be difficult." She said as she continued pumping the water. "I'd appreciate your help though."

"thanks."

She handed him the first full bucket and grabbed the second one and began pumping. "tell, me is Mr. o' Brian always like that or do we just happen to bring out the worst in the other."

"I'd say that, you two, just don't rightly rub right." she smirked at his choice of words.

"like silk and leather." She said.

"boss says you're gonna ruin his ranch."

She frowned, "half of his ranch at least."

Rowdy frowned, "no. he owns it all."

She paused and frowned at him, "excuse me?"

Something flashed in rowdy's face. he grabbed the water, "where do you want this?"

"rowdy?" she said firmly, "explain?"

"explain what ma'am?" he said.

She grabbed the gun out of his pocket, "rowdy?" he turned around and dropped a bucket feeling for his now empty gun holster. "I'm counting to five, and I better get an explanation now."

"Ma'am, I ain't supposed to say."

"Suppose you starting saying," she cocked the trigger on the rifle. "or you won't be saying anything anytime soon."

He laughed, an annoying little ttssshh laugh. "ma'am, those are dangerous if you don't know how to handle them."

I responded by shooting his hat off his head. He dropped the other bucket and I blew the smoke off the edge of the gun and smiled slyly, "I loved going to the fair, especially the shooting gallery. My first beau, was in charge of the gallery, he taught me well." I pointed the gun at him, "now, do I get those answers."

"well," rowdy stammered. "your, your, grandfather lied. He's too old for work and Erik keeps him here for little stuff. And er, uh he didn't have the heart to tell you."

she handed rowdy the gun and stood there as his words sunk in. embarrassment filled her and she grabbed the bucket and pumped it over flowing. "so, he's been letting me make a fool of myself this entire time!"

rowdy nodded and examined his gun and hat. "uh, yeah."

"rowdy?"

Erik.

She stopped pumping and picked up the bucket. Erik had bloody murder in his eyes, but his wrath was nothing to what she was feeling.

"are you demented?" Erik said. "never fire around a lady."

"don't call me a lady!" she shouted pouring the bucket of water on him! Erik bellowed and rowdy stepped back in shock. "because I'm not feeling like one!"

Erik stared, "What the hell got into you!"

"what the hell go into you?" she shouted back.

Both men gaped at her.

She gasped and blushed, "oh, I hate you so much I just cursed in your presence! Oohhh!"

"What did I do?" he shouted. "I simply told rowdy not to fire his gun around you!"

she growled, "if you weren't a Marshall, I'd shoot you!"

"if you weren't a lady I'd shoot you!"

"shut up so I can tell you why I hate you so much! Rowdy spilled everything!"

"she uh forced me boss." He said sheepishly

"SHE FORCED YOU?" He bellowed. "She's not even a hundred pounds!" he presented his hat and Erik frowned, "You shot your hat off your head?"

"I shot it!" she said triumphantly. "YOU SIR! Are a cad! The worst kind of a cad! Don't worry!" she said as she got up nose to him. "I will be leaving your ranch as soon as it's clean! I don't want to have the thought of this filthy house haunting me in my dreams!"

"But-

"But nothing!" she said before turning to rowdy and screaming at him. "FILL UP THE BUCKETS AND BRING THEM IN THE HOUSE! MOVE IT!"

Both men stared at her as she stomped back up into the ranch.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**trrmo77: THank you, I'm glad you got a kick out of it and they have a few minor encountors here. I should hope it's classic because I own 634 movies from 1910-1968!**

**Phantomsmelody1970: Thank you for reviewing, it was very kind of you and I'm glad you're enjoying my twist on Christine.**

**Phantom Serenity: I will, I hope I'm doing justice to Clint Eastwood, I do know he stutters at times.**

**Katdancer: I'm glad you enjoyed it and here's the update. Are you better? I hope so.**

**Tvfanatic134: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing my story and I hope to get another review from you too. **

**Without furthur ado, here's the update! I hope everyone had a happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

Erik sat on the porch with his guitar and strummed it thoughtfully. He should have known that his lying would have caught up with him sooner or later. But why did it have to be sooner?

"Do you sing Mr. O' Brian?" he stopped strumming and glanced up at Christine. She arched her head. "Well excuse me for interrupting!"

"Miss daae," he sighed. But it was too late; she'd closed the door on him. He groaned and glared at Gustave. "If you weren't such a good friend, I'd have thrown her off my ranch days ago!"

Christine had been here a week and they still argued at least once a day! He hated her guts and she definitely hated his. Rowdy, had wisely chosen to work wherever Erik was not working for the day and only ran across him when they had to eat. He always had the eyes of a puppy who'd just messed on the floor.

Gustave laughed, "I'll make her apologize!"

"Don't bother!" I said. "If there's anything I hate more, it's a insincere apology."

Gustave stood up and shook his head, "regardless, she should still apologize." He pushed the door open, "Christine?" he called.

"Yes grandfather?" he heard her footsteps around the corner and he resumed angrily strumming.

"Stop that Erik." Gustave said.

TWANG! The guitar protested.

Erik frowned at Gustave. Had he actually ordered him not to do something?

"Come here a minute please?"

Gustave sat down as Christine appeared in the doorway, drying her hands on the apron. "Yes grandfather?"

"Would you sing a song for me?"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I asked you to. If I remember, you had a voice like an angel."

"And it's not because you're hoping a certain somebody might accompany me?"

"Mind me," Gustave said. "Now, play my favorite. Dream lover."

Erik strummed a few chords, "what key?"

She shrugged, "don't know, don't care." He glowered at her and began strumming it, in upbeat pace. "A little slower." He obliged. "Introduction please." He groaned inwardly. "Key of B-Flat. My grandmother's key." He stared at her as she smirked. "Here we go."

He was going to break her neck. For her sake, she better have a good voice.

_Every night I hope and pray. _Erik stared at her; woah! He was so not expecting this little piece of Heaven to come out of that mouth of hers! All the other hands stared at her as she sang her beautiful voice caught the breeze and sent it swirling along the barren prairie land. Even the cricket's stopped their chirping to listen to her sing.

_A dream lover will come my way. A boy to hold in my arms, and know the magic of his charms. Cause I want, a boy, to call, my own. I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone. _She sat at the edge of the rail and swayed her feet back and forth in time with the music._ Dream lover, where are you, with a love, oh, so true? And a hand that I can hold, to feel you near as I grow old? Cause I want, a boy, to call, my own. I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone. Someday, I don't know how, I hope he'll hear my plea. Some way, I don't know how, he'll bring his love to me. Dream lover, until then, I'll go to sleep and dream again. That's the only thing to do, till all my lover's dreams come true. Cause I want, a boy, to call, my own. I want a dream lover so I don't have to dream alone_

Silence reigned as everyone eyed Christine. She got up off the swing and sat her grandfather's knee. "I almost forgot how pretty that song was."

"Well, the song was nice," Erik said quietly. "But…only you can do it justice."

* * *

><p>Christine stared at the Marshall as an unwelcome flush crept into her cheeks and her sharp tongue for once, had lost its sharp luster.<p>

"Christine," her grandfather said quietly. "That was a compliment."

Her faced flushed scarlet.

"Gustave." Erik warned.

"Oh, stop it." Gustave said as he stood up. "Now, the men and I aren't going to put up with more arguing between you." Erik stood up and Gustave shouted. "SIT DOWN!"

Everyone stared at him. Erik sat down with a thump and he crossed his arms. Gustave turned to Christine. "Now, you better at least talk civilly to him or I'll have you punching cows!"

Christine's eyes arched, "Really? I'd prefer it!"

"Oh come on! I'm not that horrible that a lady like you would prefer punching cows!"

"Now do you know?" she challenged. "What do you know about me? Nothing!"

"I know you're a loud mouth a so called sophisticated eastern girl!"

"East has nothing to do with it!" She said. "I was riding horses by the time I was four, I learned how to shoot when I was sixteen and I did manual labor at various soup kitchens!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really Marshall." She added for good measure. "I can sing, dance, play the piano and clean up after all ten of you as well!"

He began to chuckle and her face grew red. She jumped up and stomped towards the door, only to get grabbed by the waist and spun around.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"So you've told me, many times." She glanced at his hands on her waist. "Now kindly remove your hands."

"Look, will you shut up for a minute?"

"I will not!"

Erik sat her down, "now, I had no idea you were so tough, I should look forward to arm-wrestling with you."

She sneered, "ha, ha ha." Her laugh died when she looked around the porch. "Everyone's gone."

"So I noticed." He said. "Tell me, why'd you leave that millionaire of yours?"

She scowled, "that's none of your business."

"And why come out west?" he said.

"Because I couldn't stand it there a moment longer!" she shrieked, her emotions suddenly burst out of control. It was a huge secret, one that she had to bear and she would never tell him. Besides, he wouldn't believe her. She jumped up and stared at him. "How would you like to be told what to wear? Whom to dance with? What to say? I cannot even pick my own friends!" she walked over to the door. "Listen, this was my declaration of independence and it back fired on everyone. So don't worry, I'll be leaving soon."

She opened the screen door and was about to push through it when Erik spun her back around. She groaned, "will you please stop? I'm not your personal top!"

Erik chuckled, "will you shut up for a minute?"

"How dare you!"

"SHUT UP!" He bellowed.

Christine's heart stopped and she sat down with a thump on the chair. What ever possessed him?

"Thank you." he said. "Now, Christine, I have no idea why we argue so much, but I think we should sit down and talk it out. Now, if I recall, we had our first argument, when you scared the daylights out of me."

"This house was an advertisement for count Dracula before I fixed everything." Erik winced. "Oh come on, new paint, carpet, wallpaper and furniture would have killed you."

"But it was my money!"

"I paid for the paintings and furnishings as well and you must admit it paid off!"

"All right! I admit it!" he groused. "But you didn't have to dump that water on me!"

"You didn't have to drop me on the porch!" she shot back. "That hurt you know!"

"I apologize." He said. "Honest. But you didn't have to start screaming at me when you found I owned San Angelo."

"What else was I supposed to do?" she said. "I wanted to kill you! Do you have any idea how stupid, humiliated and embarrassed I felt? I admit, I got a tremendous jolt of satisfaction throwing that bucket of water of in your face." she inhaled. "I'm sorry, but you did look funny."

A chuckle snuck out and it turned into a laugh. He began laughing, a deep, throaty laugh that made her laugh harder. "And….oh the look on you face when you ate wishbone's beans."

"Is that what you call it?" she wheezed. "I thought they were fire pellets! My teeth melted!"

He chuckled and extended his hand, "shall we try again?"

She frowned, "only if you promise not to lie to me again."

"And if you promise to stop drowning me!"

"Agreed." She shook his hand. "and you may call me Christine now."

"All right Christine," He tested her name on his lips."Call me Erik."

She nodded, "All right Erik."

He grinned, "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Erik bellowed at her.<p>

"I told you not to come in when I was cleaning the floor! Now I have to do it all over again!"

"I was coming up to talk about those violet walls you painted!"

"I know!" she said planting her hands on her jean-covered hips, distracting him momentarily. She gestured up, "eyes on my face Marshall, not my assets!"

"Well you shouldn't flaunt them!"

"Do you know how impossible it is for one to scrub floors in all those skirts! Painting makes it impossible!"

"Wishbone and mushy-

"Are out fertilizing the garden!" she blew her hair out of her eyes. "Speaking of which, I need to go find that orchard of yours."

He frowned, "why?"

"Mushy said you've got orange, apple, lemon and pear trees. I can do some pretty serious canning for the winter. Also, you've got a berry patch that needs picking. Raspberries, strawberries and blackberries! Now go saddle up the buckboard and I'll go get the buckets!" she blinked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was there something you wanted to say?"

He stammered and shook his head, "no! I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Good." She said. "My chicken is in the oven on low and it needs a few hours. Are there any hands to be spared?"

"I guess rowdy, but I can't guarantee he'll focus on the fruit completely."

She laughed, "he is a cute boy."

Erik frowned at her choice of words. "Yeah."

Rowdy always had a case of puppy love on every woman he met and that always got him into trouble. Fortunately Gil favor or Erik were always there to get him out it. But, if he started in on Christine, Erik was going to have his head.

No! He was NOT in love with her! That was impossible! He didn't have time for love and she certainly wasn't his type of woman!

Too wild.

Too loud.

Too….attractive.

Too…pretty.

_Hmmm, I wonder what she'd do it I kissed her?_

"Erik!" Christine said. 'Stop gazing into thin air, time's a wasting."

_That answers that question, she'd shoot me._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, don't forget to review. And don't worry, there will be many more arguments.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you trrmo77 and yes, Erik does fall for her heard, literally.**

**Phantom Serenity: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like a strong Christine, so do I.**

**Katdancer: I'm glad you're feeling better. This chapter will cheer you up!**

**Phantomsmelody1970: I'm glad that you considered it funny. (My family often says I have a terrible sense of humor!) That line was one of my favorites too, this chapter won't be a dissapointment.**

* * *

><p>Chapter five<p>

"Ok, lunch." Christine said.

"What'd you make?" rowdy asked, obviously thinking with his stomach.

Rowdy's hands went around her waist and he helped her down from the tree. "Thank you." she caught Erik's glower as he hopped out of the apple tree. He'd been scowling at her and rowdy all day. "Ham sandwiches, potato salad, deviled eggs, apple slices and some cookies."

"Fancy that." Rowdy said sitting down.

Erik sat on the farthest edge of the blanket she brought and took a drink of water from his canteen. He rubbed his mask then stood up, "I'll be back. Start without me."

She stared after him as he walked away into the orchard until he was out of sight. "rowdy," she asked. "why does Erik wear that mask?"

Rowdy frowned, "that…I don't know. I think it's because he had an accident."

"what kind?"

"well, it depends," he shrugged. "out here, anything. Bull, wood chips, thrown of a horse, you don't know."

"have you ever seen his face?" rowdy shook his head. "have you asked him?" he shook his head. "for Pete's sake, why not?"

"look," he shifted. "he's the boss and I can't afford to vex him."

she frowned, "wonder how I get away with it."

rowdy laughed.

"rowdy!" Erik barked.

She jumped up with his sandwich. He was holding onto the right side of his face, and his mask was off. She peered closer and saw he was bleeding. She set down the sandwich and got a napkin wet.

"I have to get back to the ranch." He said, his tone was harsh. "make sure Christine gets back to the ranch safe and sound."

He turned towards the horse and she ran after him, "Erik! Your face!"

He kept his back to her. "it's fine!"

"Erik, you're bleeding! Let me help."

"Help!" he spun around and spat at her. "NO ONE, TOUCHES _MY_ FACE! IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Perfectly." She said before turning to Rowdy. "Take your lunch and go into the orchard. NOW!"

"Christine!" Erik trumpeted. "I made myself clear!"

"I know." he turned his back to her and she grabbed his pistol. Before Erik could react, she hit him hard behind the ear. He let out a slurred yell as he hit the ground. His hand fell off his face and her heart jumped up in her chest, but only for a moment. His right side of his face was covered in blood. She grabbed the water canteen off his saddle and dabbed the blood away from his face.

"Christine?" rowdy called.

"stay back!" she shouted. "understand?"

"yes ma'am." He said. "but are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"are you sure?"

"I'm positive! Now take off!"

she dabbed the blood away from his face. "oh Erik, what have you done to yourself?"

she poured some of the water on his face. the blood poured down his cheek into the grass. She wiped it away and saw his face was filled with horrible scars and his flesh was horribly mangled. A few areas of the skin were so thin she could see his veins through it.

_is that all? This is so horrible? _Erik groaned and he slowly came to. _Oh is he going to kill me!_

Erik groaned and sat up. he blinked and his eyes bulged when he saw her dabbing his face.

"easy." Christine said, trying to assure him and her.

"you." he snarled.

"hit your head." She said calmly. "you shouldn't wear a porcelain mask in this heat."

Erik suddenly gripped her by her throat. She gasped and clutched at his arm. "damn you!" he shrieked. "damn you, you little prying Pandora."

"choking." She said.

Erik flung her to the hard prairie ground and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Erik's anger evaporated when he saw he'd knocked Christine unconscious. He pulled her upright and began dabbing water on her head, slapping her cheeks gently. After a few minutes she groaned and blinked her eyes open.<p>

"my head."

"Christine, I'm sorry."

"you…. better be." She moaned and clutched her head. "ouch!"

"why?" he said. "why?"

she groaned, "is your face ok?"

"I could strangle you!" he said shaking her firmly.

She groaned and gripped the back of her head, "I guess that means yes."

"yes." He said.

"look, Erik will you stop making a mountain out of a mole hole!" she sat up and winced. "ouch."

"damn you Christine! Why'd you have to knock me out?"

she groaned and laid flat on her back gingerly and looked up at the sky. "because…you wouldn't let me dress the wound."

"I didn't want you to see my face. damn you, curse you."

"stop it." she said. "that swearing is getting on my nerves and fortunately, you do not have power to damn me, so there!" she yawned. "so, how'd it happen?"

he spat, "I was born with it."

"I'm sorry Erik. But I swear, I won't tell anyone about your face." his heart almost stopped. "it's your face and if you choose to hide it in that fashion, that's your choice. But honestly Erik, it isn't that bad."

Erik stared at Christine in shock.

She rolled her eyes, "stop looking at me like that."

"like…what?"

she cleared throat, "like you don't believe me." she groaned and sat up. "Oh I get so tired of listening to you!"

"what?" he stared at her, before groaning. "it's happened again. Suddenly I'm deep in a conversation and I haven't the slightest idea how I got into it."

"then perhaps this will help you out of it." she said standing up. "goodbye."

Christine tripped in a hole and fell forward, she fell against his horse who move away from her causing her to reach for him. he smirked lightly, "hello."

She groaned and smacked his chest. "I loathe you!"

He grinned, "I loathe you too."

She stamped her foot, "I loathed you first!"

Erik walked forward until her back was against the saddle fender. Her eyes grew uneasy and she shifted uneasily. He grinned at her nervousness, this was the first time he'd ever seen her actually worried around him. Erik gripped the saddle horn and tugged the reins so his horse bumped Christine so close they were touching. He loved this, he loved making her scared.

"do you," her voice came out high and strained. She cleared her throat. "do you mind," she licked her lips, instantly drawing his attention. "moving?"

Erik nodded and leaned closer. He heard her inhale audibly as he kissed her cheek. he felt her tremble against him. he leaned forward and kissed those lips that were just begging to be kissed.

Christine stiffened, but slowly her arms made their way up his chest. Erik had yet to kiss any woman, but one kiss was all he needed. This kiss, this feeling, told him everything he needed to know. Christine was the one.

Christine suddenly whimpered and broke the kiss. She had her eyes crunched up tightly and she refused to look him in the eyes. She stiffened her shoulders and inhaled before speaking.

"that should not have happened Erik." She opened her eyes and he was tears were in her eyes. "never again! Don't ever kiss me again!"

Erik could only stare at her as he watched her jean clad figure run back to the orchard. His lips burned and he picked up his mask and half mounted. He turned around and wondered what happened and what had gone wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, don't forget to review! I enjoy hearing from everyone, the more reviews I get, the faster I update.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you trrmo77! Yes, Christine has a big secret and when everyone finds out, it's a guaranteed jaw dropper!**

**Phantomsmelody197o: Thank you fore reviewing and Christine is extremly mature, except when she argues with Erik about stupid little things. And I reward your impatience with this chapter.**

**All readers take note please:This will be a short story, for I find if I push any story too hard, it begins to loose some of it's vibrancy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter six<p>

Christine groaned and rested her head on her arms. She was so nervous everytime Erik was with her and it was starting to show. She managed to can everything perfectly in the days that followed, but stupid little things would set her off. Erik had merely offered her water and she nodded. But when she looked at her plate, she realized she'd put gravy on her ice cream instead of the applesauce.

She moaned.

"I think you need to go to bed." Her grandfather said.

"I don't want to." But a yawn ended that argument.

"Make sure she gets upstairs all right Erik." Her grandfather said. "It's a long walk and I'd hate for her to fall on the stairs."

"No!" she yawned again. "I'm fine."

"Sure." Erik said standing up and pulling her chair out for her.

She nodded, "goodnight fellas."

Several chorus's of 'sleep well,' 'dinner was great' and 'goodnight' were heard as she rounded the corner. When her foot stepped upon the first step, she yawned again and Erik swept her up. She stiffened in his arms and forced herself not to look at him, not to look into his eyes.

"Stop it Christine." Erik said by her ear.

She squirmed, "I don't know why you're telling me to stop. I'm merely sitting in this uncomfortable position."

Erik set her at the foot of the stairs and followed her to her bedroom. She pushed the door open and before she could shut it, Erik had followed her in.

"Erik." She hissed, "this is inappropriate."

"Well, we're just going to talk." He said leaning against the doorframe, one finger looped carelessly through his belt hook. "And we need to talk before you go daffy."

She crossed her arm and frowned, "I am not going daffy Erik o' Brian! I'll have you know that I'm just as sane as the next woman out here!"

"Was that before or after you put the applesauce on your mashed potatoes and gravy on the ice cream?"

She flushed, "I was tired."

"Like this morning when you started washing your eggs instead of the tomatoes?" he grinned.

"Oh stop it!" she said. "Everyone has an off day!"

"Yesterday you were trying to brush instead of picking the horses hoof." He grinned. "Need I go on?"

"Yes! And you may go on out the door!" she said, giving him a shove.

"Do you want to know a secret Christine?" he asked.

She frowned, "no."

He smirked, "Are you sure?"

"Oh fine!" she said. "Oh, you're exasperating."

"You're enchanting."

She flushed and fought to appear angry. "State your business and take off please!"

Erik leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I think I'm in love with you."

That was the last thing she expected to hear from his lips. Her head spun and she blinked at him. She wasn't at all she'd heard him right. She had to be dreaming. No, when someone says that they love you, those words stick in your brain.

"Now to be sure it's nothing definite." Erik said. "After all, you're the first girl I ever kissed."

"That's a laugh!" she said.

"Is it?" Erik said in a serious voice that caused all the humor to leave her system. "Because it's true. Do you think any woman would kiss this face of mine? You did, and without me wearing my mask on."

She cleared her throat, "I-er-um, that…. was a mistake."

He chuckled, "you're so adorable when you stammer."

She walked over to the door and laid her hand on the knob, "goodnight Mr. o' Brian."

Erik closed his hand around her hand and her heart jumped. "no Christine. we decided long ago that we're through playing games." He tilted her chin up. "and as far as my emotions are concerned with you. I don't play those kinds of games. We've been nothing but honest with each since day one and that's how it's going to be."

She winced inwardly, the pain was sharper than a knife. Erik's eyes dark eyes were pinning her against the door as a butterfly pinned to a piece of cardboard. She felt her heart flutter in her chest.

Erik leaned forward and she pushed him in the chest. "no Erik. I may be attracted to you, but I won't fall in love with you. I won't allow that. I can't afford to love you Erik. It would destroy us both."

Erik shook his head, "no Christine, it would lift us up. for believe me Christine," the sorrow in his eyes shattered her heart. "no one knows better than I what that feels like."

Erik suddenly pressed her against the wall. _No! _her mind screamed inwardly as she cursed herself for being so weak. She cannot give into this kiss, no matter how much she craved for it. She pushed Erik away and slapped his face. they both stared at each other, her chest heaving, lips burning, hearts pounding.

Then, Erik laughed at her. she frowned as he laughed heartily. He gripped her by the shoulder, "I give you two months and by then you're going to be my wife!"

She made a face at him, "we'll see about that!"

Erik laughed and kissed her cheek and ducked to avoid a well-aimed blow at his jaw. He grinned and gripped her wrists, "now love,"

"don't call me love!" she said.

"_love_," he added with more emphasis on the cursed word. "save your strength, you're going to need it at the end of two months."

She groaned as he kissed her lips again before releasing her and walking out of the door! she wiped her mouth and flung the door open, rage burning her.

"I HATE YOU ERIK O' BRIAN! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

He laughed again, "Yes, and so did the rest of the house!" she groaned and stomped her foot in agitation. "we've had that argument before and I believe you remember it ended quite pleasantly!"

She shrieked as she ran back to her room and slammed the door, shaking the pictures on the wall and actually knocking one down!

She jumped and collapsed against the wall. Oh! He was going to be the death of her.

* * *

><p>Erik kept an eye on Christine as she was in the store, she seemed hell bent on making him fall out of love with her. and if he weren't in a mile deep, he would have been put off. She'd spent thirty dollars today on various pieces of material and buttons. She'd accidentally spill milk or water in his lap and he'd laugh it off which baffled the men.<p>

He carried out the bundles as the store owner called, "come in again!"

Erik shot Mr. Dingle a frown and he had the decency to look uneasy. Erik set the bundles in the back and stopped Christine as she tried to get in the buckboard.

"I can get in alone." She snapped.

Erik laughed and spun her around, "true, but I prefer helping you."

At that moment several gunshots went off and several women screamed. Erik pulled Christine to the ground, "stay here!"

"Erik no!" she screamed as he got up and took off where the shots were heard.

Erik ignored her and he ran down the street just as three cowboys raced up the street on their horses. Erik didn't have to think twice, they were unfamiliar and something was definitely wrong. Erik shot one in the shoulder and he yelled as he fell off. Erik shot the second man in the shoulder and he fell off as well. A certain area, he knew would always unsaddle a rider. Fortunately, the third man's horse tripped and fell. Erik ran up and pointed his pistol at him.

"hold it!"

"Marshall, they robbed the bank!" Gus, the storekeeper yelled.

"I figured as much." Erik focused on the man as he got up, "take off the gun belt, nice and easy." The man obeyed slowly. His heart rate slowed down as the gun belt fell to the floor with a thud. "hands on your head and let's go get your pals."

Matt ran up with his gun and several pairs of handcuffs. Erik shoved his man at Matt. "arrest him."

Matt nodded and clapped the handcuffs on him. "I got two. They're in jail and Chester is watching them." He said. "good thing you were in town."

Erik merely nodded and was silent until the other two men were handcuffed. Several other men took the prisoners and Erik turned to head back to Christine. He saw her coming down the boardwalk, then she saw him. there was no mistaking that light in her eyes.

"Erik." She merely breathed his name, but he heard it well.

She ran across the street, her skirts held high and her eyes brimming with tears of relief. Erik caught her around the waist as she clutched, he smiled, she finally realized it, and she loved him.

"don't scare me like that again!" she said.

Erik patted her head, "it's my job Christine. I owe this town so much, I can't stand by and let them get robbed."

Christine pulled back and nodded, "I understand."

He traced her lips, "I'd kiss you now, but it's not proper."

That same old look came into her eyes and she pushed away, "take me home Erik, please."

He nodded and walked her over to the buckboard. Christine was stiff and being heroically noble about something, he just didn't know what. Finally, a mile before they reached San Angelo, he stopped the horse.

She fidgeted, "Erik?"

He sighed and set the brakes, "all right Christine. let's have it."

"have what?"

"the truth." He said. "what secret is so terrible you won't open yourself to me?"

"I can't Erik." She said, refusing to look him in the eye. "it's too strange for you to believe."

"try me."

"no! I won't." she spun around. "please believe me, I'll never say it because I want to protect you! nothing you can say will make me change my mind."

"nothing you can say will make me change my mind about you Christine."

she ducked, "that's not the point Erik. It would be a case of life or death if I told you."

"then tell me," he said. "it would be my choice to die knowing you loved me and my choice living to protect you and make you mine for as long as we live."

A tear slid down her cheek, "Erik, honestly, I-I would love to stay here, and be yours." He gripped her shoulders and pulled her close to kiss her. but she jerked her head away. "but I'm a strong woman, and I'm going to fight these feelings, because I'd rather live a lonely, miserable life as long as you were alive."

He made her look at him, "no Christine. death, is better than being apart from the one you love. Someday, you'll realize it and I hope you don't have to learn like I did. It's a horrible lesson and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review. Any thoughts on what Christine's secret is?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Trrmo77: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you're pleased with Erik. Christine's secret will be revealed soon and it does have to do with Raoul, unfortunately.**

**Phantomsmelody1970: Thank you for reviewing and here's the next chapter. She does love him, but she has a reason for protecting him, which will be revealed later on**

**Ok, please note that this contains a love scene toward the bottom, but I kept it on a T basis. A warning to those who, don't like that kind of stuff.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven<p>

Christine focused on her knitting while Erik continued playing a beautiful melody that made her stop sewing and sit a, but she wasn't going to give him any satisfaction. It had already been a month and Erik had worn her down considerably.

"Christine," Erik said. "Come here for a minute."

"I'd rather not." She said.

"Come on," he said standing up and walking over to her and removing the needles from her hand. "I'd like you to try it, now."

"Humor him Christine." Gustave said.

She blinked and tried to avoid looking Erik dead in the eye. "All right."

She stood up as Erik nudged her towards the piano. She pulled her wrap around her closer as Erik tugged her next to him on the piano seat. "Here," he handed her a piece of music. "Try this."

She frowned, "Whistle down the wind. Interesting title."

"I'd like to think so." He said, beginning the intro. "I wrote it." she felt her eyes widen slightly. "surprised?"

"no." she cleared her throat and began to sing.

_Whistle down the wind. Let your voices carry. Drown out all the rain. Light a patch of darkness. Treacherous and scary. Howl at the stars. Whisper when you're sleeping. I'll be there to hold you. I'll be there to stop. The chills and all the weeping. Make it clear and strong. So the whole nightlong. Every signal that you send. Until the very end. I will not abandon you my precious friend. _tears burned Christine's eyes as she held her head high. Why did he delight to torture her? She knew the meaning behind the words. Erik was saying he was always going to be there for her. A life time commitment. She couldn't allow that. _ So try to stem the tide. Then you'll raise a banner. Send a flare up in the sky. Try to burn a torch. And try to build a bonfire. Every signal that you send. Until the very end. I'm there. So whistle down the wind. For I have always been. Right there._

Erik stopped playing and she felt his eyes burning into her back. She inhaled and looked at the blurry pages in her hands.

"lovely Christine." her grandfather said.

She nodded and stood up, dropping the pages. "may I-I please be excused?"

She didn't even wait for a reply. She ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door. she spun around and went to her desk. She immediately noted a ring. A very familiar ring. There only one like it; a ring with a sketching of a rose and a heart in it. she picked it up as her heart rate sped up. she could only stare at the ring in horror and a scream welled up in her before it burst from her and she was screaming hysterically.

"Christine?" Erik shouted as he kicked the door open.

She continue screaming as she clutched the ring in her hand. Erik shook her firmly before slapping her. she gasped and looked around the room to see rowdy, Pete, Gil and her grandfather all crowded in the doorway.

She shook her head and scrunched her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm all right."

Her grandfather hugged her, "don't do that again."

"what happened?" Erik asked.

She looked at the floor, "I-I I need to go to bed." She kissed her grandfather's cheek. "goodnight. I'm sorry."

He nodded, "you sleep in. wishbone can help make breakfast tomorrow."

She shook her head, "I'll be there."

Everyone filed out of the room. Everyone….except Erik that is. He slammed the door and turned to face her latching the door. "All right, explain."

She turned her back, "that was a nice song Erik. But you shouldn't write things like that. You can't always be there for me Erik."

Erik gripped her shoulders and spun her around. The ring flew from her hand and she gasped. Erik knelt and picked it up. "Maybe not, but I can try"

* * *

><p>Erik examined the ring. It was a peculiar ring; a heart and rose engraved on it. "is this it? is this what caused you to scream out?"<p>

She spun around. "no."

"you're lying Christine." he said. "I always know you're lying."

"Erik I can't tell you!"

"tell me!" he said.

"I can't!" she screamed. "Erik, thing of me as a mouse. There is a lion out there after me and I'm not dragging anyone else in that path."

"anything has a weakness Christine." he said shaking her. "even a lion."

She shook her head, "no Erik."

"Christine, please." She began crying and he pulled her close. "please tell me love."

"no Erik." She said. "just hold me. for once, let me feel like I'm a normal person like everyone else."

He frowned, "Christine?"

She silenced him with a kiss. Erik pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She tasted of salty tears and heaven. The kisses slowly grew frantic and he felt his hands wandering.

He broke the kiss and stepped back, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "don't." he frowned. "don't stop."

"but Christine," he stared at her. "if I stay and we go further-

"we'll wind up making love." She said quietly. "I'm aware of that Erik." Tears filled her eyes. "Erik, right now I need someone beside me, with me, I need to feel whole and not completely alone."

"Christine?" he stared at her, not sure what he was hearing. "Do you know what you're saying?"

She nodded. "I do. Please, I want it to be you, if something happens to me, I want it to have been you."

Erik frowned, "nothing's going to happen love."

She flinched, "for tonight Erik. Please."

"Christine."

"please!" she asked. "don't make me beg!" her voice broke. "Erik, I won't say more than this, but if I am forced into bed with a man I hate, I'd die. Giving my virginity to a man I hate. I want to give it to you…because…I love you."

Erik lost control of his emotions and he pressed Christine to him in a kiss and she clung to him.

He moved slowly, giving her every chance to change her mind. We began to undo her garments, since she wore so many. She shivered in embarrassment as the candles glow lit her body. she stepped out of the pool of material, as Erik removed his shirt and belt. He kicked off his boots and paused. For a moment, they stood there and stared at each other.

_Dear god, she is so beautiful._ He stepped closer to her and gently touched her face, ready to stop, if she bid him. "tell me to stop," I said "and I will."

"No Erik." she stepped closer to him. Her hands wrapped around his waist. "Tonight, just for tonight, we'll belong to each other."

"Christine," he ran his hand down her chest and she trembled. "I don't want you to have any regrets."

She shook her head. "never Erik. Please."

He leaned forward and kissed her wet eyelids. She opened her eyes, filled with watery ardor. begging for him, for his body, to complete the desire within him. She reached up, removed his mask and kissed his horrible face. The kiss was deep, fevered and passionate. It swept all of his doubts away in that one gesture. He fell apart and sensations flooded him as he backed her up against the bed.

He broke the kiss, only to shrug out of his remaining clothes. She whimpered as he gently lay atop him. Her warm hands branded his skin hotter than any iron he'd used on a cow. her body arched and he kissed her neck, listening as she moaned with pleasure. An erotic groan rose from her throat as the moment grew closer. Christine spread her legs for him and he edged closer, waiting for her to give her permission to enter. She nodded and he entered quickly.

For a moment, all the world was silent. the next moment, the once empty, still, quiet room, heard the sounds of Christine crying out when they became one. He froze, still inside her. Christine adjusted to the pain, her hips bucked and she urged him on. the night was dark. Their lovemaking was cautious at first, then more confident with each passing second and he swore that after this night, he'd never let her out of his arms again.

* * *

><p>Erik glanced up at the sky, it was almost time for lunch and he needed to see Christine. they needed to talk about last night. She'd gotten up before him and avoided him like the plague. She said she didn't have any regrets, but still kept her distance.<p>

A gunshot caught his attention and he looked to see mushy galloping towards him waving his gun. "Mr. Erik!" he called. "Mr. Erik!"

Erik galloped up with rowdy and Mr. favor behind him. one look at mushy and Erik knew something was wrong.

"Christine?" he breathed. "is it Christine?"

he nodded, "she's been kidnapped."

Rowdy rolled his eyes, "in broad daylight?"

"honest. I found wishbone on the floor, he said three men came and dragged her out and knocked him out." Mushy's eyes grew huge. " he said they all had accents and wore dark clothes."

Erik didn't stay to hear more, he turned his horse to the direction of the house and headed there.

He had to find her. thoughts filled him of that night and this morning. He remembered waking up with her in his arms and her head on his chest. He remembered getting carefully out of bed so he would disturb her. he remembered leaning over and kissing her gently on the mouth for one last time. His last kiss. Though she was gone, he still tasted the spark her kiss had left on his lips. She wasn't gone completely. She would never be gone.

And when he found the men who'd taken her, they'd suffer a death they could only dream of!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, any thoughts? Don't forget to review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Trmo77: The suspense will last for a few chapters, including this one. This chapter reveals Christine's secret.**

**Phantomsmelody1970: Thank you very much and Erik will have his chance.**

**Phantom Serenity: Yes, I think charade by Henry Manchini would be very appropriate about now! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Katdancer, where'd you go?**

* * *

><p>Chapter eight<p>

Erik grabbed a carpetbag and began stuffing a few clothes and costumes into it. Makeup, several masks and the ring that had frightened Christine. Several weapons, including poison, acid and a lasso. His mind was full of that night and what wishbone had reported.

_It was normal. She was just preparing lunch when three men burst in, dark clothes and strange accents. Well, Christine took one look at them and she started crying, not even screaming! I'll never forget her begging and pleading on her knees not to take her back. But they ignored her. I made a move and I got knocked out. But I did hear them say that they were taking her to New York._

New York. That's where he was going.

A knock caused him to turn around and Gustave and Gil entered the room. "Gil, you're in charge of the ranch. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Erik," Gustave said. "You can't got after her. I know her secret and believe me, she's fine."

Erik stared at him, "she's fine!" he lost control of his temper. "Three men drag your granddaughter off to New York and you say she's fine!"

"She is! Believe me!"

Erik shook his head, but focused on Gil. "Would you leave us for a moment?" he nodded and shut the door behind him. Erik waited a few seconds before speaking. "No, it was not all right. Christine was terrified beyond belief last night."

"She was just tired and had a mild panic attack like some women do." He said. "It was nothing."

"No." Erik said showing him the ring. "This scared her."

Gustave's eyes narrowed. "De Chagney crest."

Erik's heart jumped, is first clue. "I might have known. Why would he want her?"

"Because they are engaged you know."

Erik rolled his eyes, "no. If that Vicomte thinks he's taking my woman, he's dead wrong. This will cost him dearly."

"Vicomte?" he frowned. "He's not a Vicomte."

"I don't care who he is! He's got my Christine." he peered deeply into Gustave's eyes. "I spent the night with your granddaughter," Gustave's eyes grew wide. "At her request. We made love multiple times at her request."

"Oh Christine!" Gustave cursed. "I should have seen this coming! Feeble women!"

"Christine is anything but feeble! Besides, you put us up to it remember?"

"I said become friends, not fall in love!"

"But as you see, that is something you cannot control." He picked up his bag. "Christine said she loves me, and she knows I love her. I cannot believe that whatever trouble she's in could be half as bad as she claims."

"No." Gustave said. "It's worse. So, she never really told you who she was?"

* * *

><p>It had been a horrible ride. On horseback to the nearest stage, trains, then by carriage. It had taken almost a month the get back to New York. The town she never wanted to see again.<p>

Christine stepped out of the carriage and was hustled inside the huge mansion by peter and Liam. She didn't react; she wasn't Christine daae any longer.

But her Royal Highness, Christina Adrienne Carmelina De Daae, heir to the throne of Switzerland.

But Christine hadn't wanted that. Never wanted that. All she'd ever wanted was to have lived a simple life, tell someone else what to do for a change. Have someone love her for who she was; not the princess of Switzerland.

Erik.

Tears filled her eyes at the mere thought of him. It would kill her never to be able to see him again. She shouldn't have allowed it to go so far, but she'd wanted Erik to make love to her last night. And she wished he would always make love to her, but that would never be. For Raoul, the man she utterly despised, the future king of France, was going to be the one to wed and bed her. For she had no choice in the matter. But he wouldn't be the first, and that gave her great satisfaction.

"Christine." her father said as he stalked towards her with her mother behind him. "Where have you been?"

"Oh you look a mess! Look at your skin, so red!"

"That dress, you look like a street urchin!"

"Where were you?"

"I was visiting grandpa." She said in a monotone voice. "Until the minions found me."

Her father struck her, "mind your tongue! We're not putting up with this any longer. We allowed shooting and cooking when you were young but you're past that now! Now, you're going to start acting like a princess, is that clear?"

She nodded. "Crystal."

"Upstairs and change!" her mother ordered. "Immediately! Raoul is expected her any hour."

"Hooray." She mumbled as she went up the stairs with her personal maid, a countess, and a general for a bodyguard.

"What entered your head?" the countess asked.

She shook her head, "I don't know. I had a stupid idea of living on my own."

Christine was immediately undressed by the countess and bathed in a rose scented bathtub and scrubbed. Her undergarments were starched crisps and her gowns were cumbersome. But that didn't stop them from fitting her with a dress that was almost more than four feet in diameter. She sat down and watched as they sorted her unruly hair in a hairstyle she always hated.

The countess answered the door and there was a message for her.

She took the package and examined it. It was from her grandfather. Or…so it appeared until she opened it. She knew that hand anywhere. It was Erik's.

Inside was the music to whistle down the wind and he'd underlined 'I have always been right there.' She stifled a cry as she pressed the music to her chest. She knew what he meant. He was here! He'd followed her from California to New York!

Fear welled up in her and she choked back a sob.

"Your highness?"

"Leave me alone!" she snapped getting up from the chair and pushing the maid's hands away from her hair. "For once in your life leave me alone!" she ran into her room and slammed the door.

Taking a key from her jewelry box, she opened a secret compartment in her jewelry box and placed Erik's music in it.

No sooner had she locked the box did her parents come in. she quickly dropped the key down the front of her gown and stood up and walked to the window.

"All right," her father said. "Now you're back we can move on again. I've doubled the guards outside your doors so you won't escape like last time. Once you marry Raoul, he'll be in charge of you."

She made a face.

"Here is your schedule for tomorrow." Her mother said holding a piece of paper. "8:30 breakfast with the Chagneys. 9:00 you visit the races and christen the new race track. 10:45 inspection of food and agriculture organization will present you with an olive tree. 10:55 you visit the foundling home for the orphans and present them with a plaque."

Christine could slowly feel the freedom of the three months she'd spent slipping slowly away from her.

"11:45 conference with the press. 1:00 lunch with the Chagneys and the president of the United States. You will wear your white lace gown with your emerald jewelry. 2:00 you may rest for a half-hour if time permits it. 3:05 a presentation of a plaque.

Christine snapped and she spun around and screamed at her mother. "STOP! STOP!" She cried. "OH, JUST LET ME DIE!"

Her mother turned to her father, "send for the doctor."

"I DON'T NEED ONE!" She screamed. "PLEASE! FOR GOD'S SAKE JUST KILL ME!"

Her mother slapped her, "now calm down! I don't know what happened to you out there and I don't want to know! That time period is over now! You're a princess, now start acting like one!"

And so she did. She acted. She recited every line written for her by heart. She smiled. She made jokes with the president. She kissed babies and shook hands with gentlemen of the press. Now, at the ball she was greeting various members of royalty. She'd been standing her heels for almost an hour now without a chance to sit down. She'd gone through 40 and only had 20 left.

"Sir, Erik O' Brian."

Christine's heart stopped as the man approached. She knew that mask and those piercing eye anywhere. It was him.

He kissed her hand and acted as if she were just a princess. "A pleasure your highness. Thank you for the invitation."

She stared at him and managed to stammer. "You're, you're welcome."

"Sir," her mother said. "where did you meet my daughter?"

"Oh, I met her on a stage to phoenix. I was visiting an old colleague of mine. Charming girl. Now she's back in New York, she sent me an invitation here, a great honor your majesties." Erik's eyes pierced her. "believe me, there is nothing I would rather do than get to know you and your whole family better."

* * *

><p><strong>And this is where the plot thickens. Don't forget to review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Phantom Serenity: Thank you, and I honestly didn't see this angle coming until I sat down and watched Roman Holiday with Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn.**

**Phantomsmelody1970: Thank you for reviewing. It is a little peculiar about a princess acting that way. But a little time on your own can certainly change a person. And Christine, sick of being ordered around, obviously need the chance to order someone around, namely Erik.**

**Trrmo77: Thank you very much. The rescue will be in the next chapter, I'm working on it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter nine<p>

Christine cleared her throat, "allow me to introduce his highness Raoul de Chagney."

His competition. Erik smoothly accepted Raoul's hand. "how nice to meet you. Christine spoke glowingly of you. the brother she never had."

Raoul glanced at Christine, obviously not liking her comparing him to a brother. Christine frowned slightly. He saw the fear in her eyes.

Erik dipped his head at her "I hope you'll save a dance for me."

Christine nodded, "the very first."

"Christine," her mother hissed. "that's Raoul's right."

She turned to Raoul, "do you mind?"

"no." he said. "this gentleman was kind to your during your travel, so I can at least offer him the first dance."

Erik bowed, "your highness is most…generous."

Though he was thinking of quite a few different names. And neither of them were courteous or polite.

Erik backed away and watch Christine greet the others. Was he the only one who could see the emotions swirling around in her eyes? Christine greeted the remaining guest and he waited for the music to strike up. her mother was giving her pokes in the back and hissing things at her, obviously, they didn't approve of her not dancing with Raoul first. He hoped Christine wouldn't suffer later for that choice she made.

The music started and she stood up from her throne and he walked towards her. he didn't bow, merely took her hand and she smiled faintly at him. he let his arm creep around her waist and he pulled her as close as propriety would allow him to.

"Erik," she said quietly. "what are you doing here?"

he kept his voice quiet, "about two and a half weeks ago, I made love to a certain woman. I fell in love with that woman," tears filled her eyes and she scrunched her eyes closed. "I want that woman."

"Erik, please, go."

"never Christine." he said. "I'm taking you back home."

She inhaled and opened her eyes, "no Erik. Listen, remember my first beau, the shooting expert?" he nodded. "he refused to stop seeing me and…my parents….arranged his death."

"what?"

"A carriage accident. Of course, them being royals, no one doubted their word."

"Christine, I've been through a lot in my life, more than I've ever told you. believe me, I can take care of my self."

"I don't doubt your word." She said. "I don't want you to die."

"Christine," he said. "I need a tour of the castle. Now."

She frowned, "now?"

He nodded and he waltzed her to the edge of the dance floor swiftly. A quick glance showed her parents and Raoul were not observing her absence.

"let's go."

* * *

><p>Christine casually showed him every room on the first two floors. When they came to her room, her heart trembled.<p>

Erik pushed the door open and she stepped inside. "Erik, if we're caught."

He shook his head and touched a painting on the wall. "an original isn't it?" she nodded. "there's the excuse."

"Erik," she shook her head. "please, go. I don't want you to get hurt."

"and I don't want to live without you." he said taking her by the shoulders and pressing her against the wall. Her heart was pounding beyond all belief. "you love me Christine, that's the only reason why you're putting yourself through this hell." He pressed himself against her and a gasp escaped her lips. "feel that Christine?" he asked. "do you feel that?" she nodded. "I love you and you love me. I'm not going to live without love, I never had love in my entire life. You were my first love and there is nothing that I wouldn't do to keep from loosing it." he traced her face. "I'm a greedy man, Christine. I don't want part of you, I want all of you."

she trembled as he leaned forward and kissed him. Erik's tongue traced her lips and she opened her mouth, bidding him entrance. The sound of footsteps approaching caused her to jump back. Erik quickly wiped his mouth free of her rouge and took her arm.

"well, an interesting painting to be sure." Erik said. "but honestly, I prefer the much more classic style of painting."

She forced herself to laugh heartily. "oh sir Erik, you are so difficult to please!" he opened the door and saw her mother and Raoul outside the door. she focused on Erik. "is there no painting here that pleased you?"

Erik shook his head, "I'll inform you after the tour."

"Christina?" her mother said sharply. "are you aware you have guests?"

she nodded, "yes mother. Sir Erik was inquiring about the paintings. He was very impressed with your Da Vinci original."

Erik nodded, "you're a fortunate woman your highness. Most people would kill for that."

Her mother appeared to pacified. "really? Are you a patron in the arts?"

Erik nodded, "I'm a musician."

_How does he manage to always tell half the truth and the other half a lie._

"I've had several works of art published."

"you jest!" the words slipped out before she could stop them.

Erik shook his head, "no indeed. I have."

"well, then you must play for us."

Erik nodded. "one condition. That your daughter accompany me, she has a charming voice."

"how would you know?" Raoul asked.

"on the stage." Christine said quickly. "he was working on some music and I asked to see it."

"I also persuaded her to sing. A beautiful voice. With a voice like that, she could set the world on fire."

"thank you." the blush found it's way to her cheeks naturally.

"very well." Her mother said, giving her a pointed look. "just this once."

She nodded. "thank you."

"oh my pleasure." Erik said.

She cleared her throat, "I-I was thanking my mother."

Such shock flashed in Erik's face that he had to turn his back. She could see the hate stiffening his body, he turned around with a smile on his face. "tell me your highness, how do you find it here in states? Rather tedious isn't it?"

"very." Mrs. Chagney said.

Erik looped his arm through her mother's and they walked down the hall as Erik babbled with her about stupid little things. But his eyes showed, he was already planning something.

* * *

><p>B<p>

Christine brushed her hair slowly, humming Erik's song. The song he'd picked was lovely. All I ask of you.

She stood up and went to the music box. She opened up the compartment….and found it empty.

"looking for this Christine?" Raoul said quietly.

Christine spun around and she stared at him. her parents were there with a frown on their face. she inhaled, "yes." She held out her hand. "you have no right to go through my things. I'll thank you to return it."

"exactly, how are things really between you and this….o' Brian? If that is his name?"

Christine reached for the paper, but Raoul drew it back from her. "it's his name. Raoul, give me the papers."

"why?" he asked, examining the music. "it says, to my Christine." he frowned. "and there's a certain are underlined. 'for I have always been right there.' What does that mean?"

she shifted, "exactly what it says."

Her mother struck her, "enough Christine! the truth! Now!"

"All right!" she shouted. "Erik own the ranch where grandpa lives! He's in love with me and I love him!" the look of shock on their faces were satisfactory. She snatched the paper from Raoul's limp hand. "satisfied now?"

her father grabbed the paper and ripped it. she shrieked as she bent down and picked up the paper. Her father gripped her arm and bent her arm back. "you are not to see him again! Is that clear?"

"yes!" she wrenched her arm free and cried out when her shoulder cracked.

"and you're not to be out of our sight!" her mother added.

"I understand!" she jumped up and rubbed her shoulder. "but that doesn't mean I'm going to do it!"

"Christine!"

"don't Christine me!" she shouted. "I am so damn sick of this hell hole of a life and I'm not putting up with it!"

suddenly Raoul dealt her a blow that sent her flying to the ground. She gasped and clutched her face as pain exploded across her face.

Raoul pulled her up from the floor, "listen Christine. I don't care a hoot about you. you're merely a tool for my advantage." He gripped her face tightly. "I'm not going to loose it." She spit right in his eye. Raoul punched her in the jaw and everything went blurry. "you're going to marry me."

She gasped and nodded, "All right."

Raoul released her and she rubbed her jaw. "the wedding….is….tomorrow. be ready."

Christine nodded.

Everyone slammed the door shut and she heard the bolt click. She crawled over to the floor and picked up Erik's music. As her tears fell on the paper, she felt two arms around her shoulders and she spun around.

Erik's lips covered hers in an instance. He pulled her close and she gave into the kiss. He gently broke the kiss and touched her face.

"get dressed." he said quietly. "I'm getting you out of here tonight. And I will teach that boy a lesson!"

"but Erik."

He covered her mouth with his finger. "trust me Christine. I will not let you stay here a minute longer."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, don't forget to review. Sorry about the delay, but I'm on my fourth cold this winter and it is sapping my creativity!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Phantomsmelody1970: Thank you for reviewing and understanding. I've just gotten over larangytis and fluid in my lungs, just in time to catch a cold that my sister brought home from work!**

**Trrmo77: Thank you for the prayers, it's a sure guarantee I'll get better fast. By coincidence, this chapter answers your questions!**

**GirlAcrossthe Hall: Ok, first things first. Thank you for saying you find my stories fun and dramatic. However, I must ask this, if you wish to criticize my faults, please PM me instead of posting it for everyone to read! But as a great man said, "To err is to be human, to forgive divine." Everyone is human and everyone makes mistakes. **

**As I'm sure you've read on the last chapter, I have a cold. And in several of my stories, I mentioned I had an old computer program that keeps says Raoul is a mispelled word, a limited computer time schedule and eyes that start aching if I'm on the computer for more than an hour. (Cooking for 11 every day, exercising, teaching, going to work and keeping updates on my stories make it extremly difficult.) My family doesn't approve of my writing so I am working on my grammer on my own. But I have an obligation to my readers and I hate making any of them wait more than three days for an update and I can't stay up to Midnight every single night. So please, PM me if you wish to tell me more. Thank you. I couldn't because you blocked the PM.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Erik handed her a shirt, cloak, hat and pants that belonged to him. He didn't have a spare belt, so the curtain cord would have to do.

"Here." He hissed handing her the bundle. "Put these on." he placed a huge hat on her head that almost hid her face. "You'll make a very beautiful boy."

"Boy!" she hissed.

"Shh!" he said pulling out his knife and moving over the curtain. He cut a length of the chord and walked back to see Christine staring at the clothes. "Come on, we haven't much time."

"But Erik!" she hissed.

"Just put it on!" he hissed back inching her nightgown over her head. She blushed and covered herself. He chuckled. "I've already seen you love." He pressed a kiss to her collarbone and she let out a quiet squeak.

"Erik." He handed her the pants and she pulled them on as he pulled the shirt over her. "If my parents could see me."

"They wouldn't recognize you." he said opening the window and peering out. "No guards."

Her eyes widened, "naturally. I'm afraid of heights. So they know I wouldn't try it."

"True. But we're going to do it."

"Oh Erik!"

He kissed her quickly. "Wrap your arms around my neck." She obeyed, her hands trembling. "Hold tight and I'm going to climb down."

She whimpered as he stepped out on the ledge. She was as light as a feather. He stepped out on the strong branches growing up the wall and climbed down slowly. Christine whimpered and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Shh," he said. "I'll never let you fall." She clutched his neck tighter, almost cutting off his air. "Can't…breathe."

She loosened her grip somewhat. Her breathing panted in his ears until his feet touched the ground. He pulled her down behind a bush and glanced around. "Ok, horses are on the other side of the gate. We're going to climb that tree," he pointed. "And I'll help you over the wall. Understand?"

She nodded and he darted across the yard with her in tow. He pulled her up into the tree just as a guard came around the corner. They held their breath until he went around the corner.

He exhaled, "that was too close."

He pulled her up the branches onto the wall. She sat on the wall as he jumped down. He held up his arms, "jump. I'll catch you."

She nodded, closed her eyes and jumped. He caught her easily and kissed her. "There. That wasn't so bad was it?"

"THE PRINCESS IS GONE!" A guard shouted.

Erik groaned. "Perfect timing." he helped her on her horse and she swatted his hand.

"I can get up on my own!"

He chuckled, "fine. I'm merely rescuing you. Follow me."

They walked their horses casually down the street before breaking into a canter. Christine followed him, through every crazy turn before they slowed to a walk. He pulled around the corner and stopped at the house.

"Erik?" Christine asked quietly. "What is it?"

He inhaled and blurted out, "will you marry me?"

She blinked, stared at him. Her beautiful eyes were full of confusion. "Erik?" she stammered. "But…I'm….a…princess."

"no, you're a woman." he shook his head, "my woman. Christine, do you love me?" she nodded. "if you weren't a princess, would you marry me?"

she inhaled. "why marry me now of all times?"

"because Christine, if something happens, I don't want you to get forced to marry Raoul. Christine, please."

"but, but," she stammered. "how can I marry you, I'm not even engaged to you?"

"problem solved." He said sliding an engagement ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. "now, do you love me?"

her shoulder's slumped, "yes." He pulled her off the horse and kissed her quickly. She exhaled, "oh, why did you ever come into my life?"

"to hold you in my arms and make you happy for as long as we live."

"I-I'll never be able to live this down!"

"yes. Isn't it wonderful?"

"I-I, I haven't anything to wear!"

"Christine, when Romeo and Juliet ran away from home they didn't stop to say goodbye. When Tristan falls in love with Isolde, they have to sing for almost four hours and all I'm asking you to do is get off this horse with me and marry me!"

She nodded, "all right, I'll marry you." She held up her hand when he tried to kiss her. "but I better get a fancy church wedding after this! Is that clear?"

Erik nodded and kissed her cheek. "yes….love."

"don't call me love."

"all right love."

* * *

><p>Christine turned over in Erik's arms as he planted a kiss on her nose. "morning Erik."<p>

"morning, love." He said pressing her ontop of him. he brushed back her hair, "hello… oh, you're so gorgeous."

She shook her head, "you," she traced her hand up and down his cheek. "are…so handsome."

He kissed her deeply as someone knocked on the door. Erik groaned and pulled on his pants. he stumbled over to the door and opened it. he said thanks to the doorman then slammed the door.

Erik froze and grabbed his face, "oh! I forgot my mask."

"Erik, what's with the paper?"

he opened the paper and flashed the headline at her.

**ROYAL PRINCESS CHRISTIANA MARRIES WESTERN MARSHALL!**

Christine grabbed the paper and stared at it in shock. "What? How?"

He grinned and got under the covers with her. "I told them."

"what?" she gasped. "why?"

"love, listen."

She frowned at him. "start explaining."

Erik pulled her close, "well, another reason. Your parent's can't force you to marry Raoul so they have to keep you alive and can't harm or threaten you in any manner. Also, this gives you time to choose a successor, or I move to Switzerland and stay with the future queen."

She stared, "Erik, you'd actually move to Switzerland with me?"

"sure." He said. "I'd let your grandfather live the ranch and Gil deserves it." Erik cleared his throat. "Christine, do you know why your grandfather's out on the ranch?"

she wrapped her arm around his waist. "same reason I came out there. Privacy. He also found love. Grandmother was so beautiful. He abdicated the throne to my father and he lived quietly in a private residence in Switzerland." Her eyes grew misty. "and….she died, after they were married for sixteen years."

Erik sighed, "sixteen years. Any children?"

"no." she inhaled. "Erik, my mother and father, never got along together."

"I guess as much."

"a marriage of convince, gone sour. Father drank too much," she shrugged. "and you can guess the rest."

Erik nodded. "I can, since I'm holding you now."

She sighed, "mother never really cared and my father, I think he did love her and it just about killed him to wake up and find out what he'd done. Ever since then….things weren't right between them. I-I think….in their odd way…they still love me."

Erik sighed, "Christine, your heart and head are so pure about evil it boggles me at times."

"oh you mean like re-consummating our marriage?"

Erik frowned, "you asked me to that night, remember?"

She laughed. "I'm teasing love."

He grinned, "you better be. You didn't want the fop to have what was mine anyway!"

She frowned, "fop?"

"Raoul."

"oh. What's a fop?"

"if I told you love, you'd hit me."

"Erik, why do you call me love?"

"because, that's what you are to me. The image of love. And I love you dearly."

"I love you." heat filled her cheeks and she leaned forward. "shall we see about making a baby sometime soon?"

Erik's eyebrow rose, "with pleasure."

* * *

><p>Erik gripped his wife's arm as they pushed through the sea of reporters to her parent's mansion. It was well past noon and the place was still swarming. Christine smiled and nodded at the reporters while Erik threatened to rip their arms off and beat their heads in with the arm if they even touched her!<p>

Christine rolled her eyes and entered the front door slowly. The servants gasped and milled around as Erik closed the door behind her.

She spoke to the maid in French who pointed to the parlor. Erik followed Christine in that direction. The sounds of yelling made them pause.

"this is all your fault!"

"my fault!" the fop said.

"you shouldn't have struck her!" the mother said.

"I noticed you strike her, so why should you care?"

"she's my daughter."

"our!" her father corrected.

"mine!" she spat. "did you think she was honestly yours? You only had one chance; I found a real man to create her."

the sound of flesh cracking caused them to enter the room. Erik saw her mother on the floor, her father standing over her and Raoul calmly smoking a cigarette.

"hello." Christine said.

All eyes snapped around to her and Erik knew that coming here was a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, don't forget to review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry, for a long delay. Caught a mild case of the flu and was stuck in bed for a day, but I'm back on the mend. Ontop of that, our family's putting on a family performance and I've been elected for the director! So I'll be extremly busy. But that will not stop me from updating!**

**Trmo77: Thank you, and I'm slowly on the mend. This chapter has a surprise in it.**

**Phantomsmelody1970: This chapter has another cliffhanger, I apologize.**

**Phantom Serenity: I'm so glad you're pleased. Here's the next.**

**Incidentally, did anyone know that Taylor Swift is being considered for Epoinne in the New Les Miseralbes movie/musical? Let us hope this this is just a rumor and the movie studio will wake up!**

* * *

><p>Chapter eleven<p>

Christine held her breath as her parent's frowned at her.

"Well!" her father said as he stomped towards her. "So…this is the Marshall you supposedly married?"

Erik held up her hand with her wedding ring and her father stopped short. She cleared her throat, "I…..was hoping we could try to talk."

"talk?" her mother scoffed. "you left! You abandoned your country! Your family! You tossed everything away and now you want to talk?"

"tell me Mrs. daae."

"you will address me as your highness."

Erik shook his head. "considering you're my mother-in-law, that would not be appropriate." She huffed. "tell me Mrs. daae, does your husband often strike you?" her face froze. "I ask only because I'd like to understand my parent-in-laws before I consider arresting them for assault and battery!"

"Erik." Christine hissed. "don't."

"and you," Erik said, stomping froward to Raoul who hastily removed the cigarette from his mouth. "will suffer dearly for punching my wife!"

"you wouldn't strike a prince."

"don't bet on it!" Christine said hastily. "Erik, don't!"

she groaned as Erik punched Raoul in the nose and she heard it crack. "Erik!" she said grabbing his arm before he hit Raoul again. "this isn't helping things any."

"maybe," he said shifting his weight. "but it makes me feel better." He turned around to her parents who were gaping at him in shock. he cleared his throat and straightened. "now, where were we?"

"and you ask if my husband abuses me?" her mother shrieked. "he's…..a …monster! A vicious monster."

"very." Christine walked over to her mom. "he's very possessive. But he is definitely the most, charming, gentle and kind man I've ever known, most of the time."

Erik's scowl burned into her back.

A knock caused everyone to look to the door. the maid entered, her eyes wide in shock. "sorry…you majesties but…you…have a visitor."

"hello." Her grandfather said, pushing his way through the door.

"grandpa!" she said, walking up and giving him a hug. "hello."

"hello." He said, pulling back and looking at her. his gaze narrowed as he noticed the almost faded bruise on her cheek. "what's this?"

"don't worry, Erik settled the matter." she held up her ring hand and held it out. "look, Erik and I got married yesterday."

His eyes bulged. "you didn't!"

She frowned and nodded, "yes!"

His gaze went to her parents. "And you two allowed this?"

"no!" her father shouted. "the witch went behind out backs and ran off with him."

"technically, rode." Erik said. "I wouldn't make my bride run after me while fleeing from guards!"

she frowned, "this is no time for jokes Erik."

"don't tell me you disapprove father!" her father said. "after you abdicated the throne to marry that…that…woman."

"you mind your tongue boy, or I'll have Erik shake you so hard your brains fall out!"

Erik smiled, "a pleasure. Considering he beats his wife and daughter."

Her grandfather's gaze narrowed, "after everything that she's been through, you beat her? this is outrageous! You swore you'd treat her good!"

Her mother frowned, "what do you mean?"

"shut up!" her father yelled.

His hand rose to strike her mother but Erik's hand was faster. "try that again sir," he said tightly, squeezing his hand in a tight grip. Her father let out a cry. "and you'll suffer a pain that would make Satan himself beg for God's mercy."

"Erik." She said quietly. "Please.

"continue Gustave." He said abruptly. "before I loose my patience!"

"continue what?"

"you know, Erik growled. "don't make me have to choke it out of you as well!"

"stop speaking in riddles," her mother said. "and for Heaven's sake just tell me!"

"we'll tell you nothing!"

a scream caused everyone to jump. The door flew open and Christine frowned as she watched her mother grow pale and let out a scream of her own! Her father grew a sickly ashen gray and her grandfather sank to the floor. In shock.

* * *

><p>Erik groaned, everything was getting out of hand. He turned around to face the stranger who'd just entered the room and blinked. The stranger was the spitting image of Christine's father, except he was younger and had a little more of a cheerful air about him. but his eyes held a serious kindness to them.<p>

"hello Rose and hello…..Brother Charles." He frowned. "surprised to see me?"

"you're dead." Gustave babbled. "you're dead."

He knelt down. "no father, I'm not dead. It's me."

"Hadley?" Mrs. daae said, her voice thin and her face pale. "no. no. no!" Christine hastily helped her mother into her seat. "no!"

"mother, please calm down!"

her mother refused to do so. She shouted at her husband, "what did you do?"

"me?" he stammered. Erik knew that guilty look well.

"yes you!" she shrieked. "why'd you tell me he ran away and tell your father he was dead? What's going on?"

Gustave was regaining some of his color. "maybe….Hadley you could explain?"

He nodded as he helped Gustave into the chair. "I will." He stood beside Gustave and looked at his brother. "I'd prefer he'd tell you, but knowing Charles, he wouldn't."

"he's a liar!"

"you let him speak!"

"you speak when you're spoken to!"

"or what, you'll hit me again?"

"EVERYONE! SHUT UP!" Erik trumpeted. Everyone jumped in his or her seats. He cleared his throat. "now, everyone will let Mr. Hadley continue his story, without any interruptions. Is that clear?" everyone nodded. "good. So, let us continue."

Hadley walked over to the decanter and helped himself to a glass of wine. "how can you begin a tale like this?" He took a sip and inhaled.

"always the poetic one." Christine's father spat.

Erik took a step forward and he had the sense to cower in his seat.

"on the other hand brother," Hadley said. "it takes a very sharp tongue indeed to convince a father that his son is dead and his fiancée that he abandoned her for another woman." He set the glass down with a clank. "that takes…a very…persuasive…tongue."

"how could you?" her mother shrieked.

"me?" her husband shouted.

"SILENCE!" Erik said. "NO ONE SPEAK UNTIL HE IS DONE!"

Hadley cleared his throat and turned to rose. "to make a long, story short, the night before our wedding. Charles and several representatives kidnapped me and I was shipped overseas and held in an underground prison for ten years." His voice grew dark and his facial emotions sharpened. "it took me years to save up enough money to get passage back. Only to find my father's gone and my brother holding the throne." His eyes narrowed. "I made my way back to the states, saved up to try to find my father. But that was futile and it was only today I saw the news that his daughter had just married."

"yours!" her mother said, jumping up, shrieking. "she was yours! I was going to tell that night!"

"WHAT?" Hadley and her father shouted at the same time.

Christine blinked her eyes and he watched as shock filled her eyes. Erik sat next to her and squeezed her hand. "mother….I-I don't understand."

"simple," her once father, now uncle said standing up. "I simply eliminated my brother to get Switzerland. Raoul, would get France, and trust me, we'd get more than you can ever believe. Christine, the key to uniting the two countries. After that marriage, it was only a matter of time of how much we could get." he frowned at her. "Then you had to fall in love with that...cowboy."

Rose screamed and jumped up to spit in is face. "you…..oh I can't think of any name foul enough to call you! they all seem so weak! If possible, I'd take every horrible word in the world, roll it in a ball and hit you with it!"

"you ruined the future Rose and I had." Hadley said.

"ha!" he sneered. "Evidentially, so, it was a pleasure hearing her scream, cry, and beg for you that night I married you."

"you're despicable!" Christine said.

"I-will-see-you-abdicated-within-the month." Gustave growled. "if possible….hanged."

"so sorry to disappoint," he said. Erik tensed, drawing the gun. Not a moment to soon, for Charles drew a gun and pointed it at Hadley. "but…no one will know."

Erik shot the gun out his hand and aimed it at him. "so, sorry to disappoint you."

Christine screamed, "Erik, BEHIND YOU!"

A shot went off and he felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned just as Raoul took aim. Christine screamed again and he shot as Raoul shot at him. another pain pierced him in his side and another gun went off. Raoul hit the floor clutching his chest. Erik twisted to see Christine holding a gun in her shaky hand, it was aimed at her uncle who was on the floor.

Guards burst in and her mother took control. "get a doctor. Have…Charles and Raoul taken out of my sight now."

Christine knelt beside him and tears filled her eyes, "oh Erik!"

he winced and touched her face, "I'm all right love."

"you're lying." She shrieked. "Stop lying to me!"

"Stop…yelling."

His words were slurred as a buzzing filled his ears. "Erik!" was the last words he heard before he passed out. "Erik!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, about the cliffhanger, but you all definetly need time to absorb this twist. Don't forget to review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Phantomsmelody1970: Don't worry, he doesn't, besides, I can't have you drowning can I?**

**Katdancer: Thank goodness, I was getting a little worried. This one's for you.**

**Phantom Serenity: You can climb up the cliff, you've reached the peak.**

**Trrmo77: Thank you for pointing that out and I fixed my blooper. Thank you, 14 is pretty impressive and I thought 12 was difficult! Well, all 12 of us are adopted, including myself, and 6 are from Russia! Thanksgiving is the best day of my cooking and the worst of my life! Mother gave me a week off of cooking and dishes because I made everyone 25 dishes from scratch! Minus the turkey, I don't have the stomach for it!**

**Here's the final chapter, there will be an epiloge after this one. As I mentioned before, this will be a short story. Check me in a few days and I probably will have another one up. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter twelve<p>

Christine sat by her husband's bedside, anxiously waking for him to wake up.

"Christine?" her mother said, walking into the room. "Has he awoken yet?"

She shook her head, "no." she groaned and clutched her stomach.

"Are you all right?" her mother asked. "you haven't been eating well since you were kidnapped."

"I know." She shook her head, "I haven't been hungry lately and I've been putting on weight. It won't hurt me to try to loose weight."

Her mother rolled her eyes, "nonsense. You're fine." She cleared her throat. "dear, Hadley and I've talked last night and…he's going to resume the throne." At Christine's frown, she added. "and we're going to get married, God willing, next year."

Christine stared, "what? But mother….it's so soon."

Her mother stood up, a frown etched on her face. "I should think, you of all people should know better than to judge in cases like this. I never loved your father and I hated him by the time you were born. I definitely let my hate consume me and took it out on you at times, especially when I could see Hadley in you." she straightened. "I guess…we can't really reconcile. I've hurt you too much."

She shook her head, "no mother. I never hated you or father, though I wanted to. You're my parents, and that love will always fight inside me."

Her mother smiled and kissed her forehead. "thank you Christina. I'll leave you now."

She smiled and watched as her mother closed the hospital door.

Erik let out a moan. Christine gasped and jumped onto the side of his bed. "Erik? Erik, please wake up?"

Erik's eyes blinked open, "Christine?" She leaned forward and kissed him. he groaned and she felt his arms creep up her neck. "mmmhhh." He broke the kiss and traced her chin. "what a way to wake up."

He groaned and she gasped. "Erik. Please, don't move. You've been shot. Please rest."

"I will." He nodded, "but….tell me. what happened after I passed out."

She traced his face with a finger, "Raoul's dead. You shot him right in the heart."

Erik groaned, "great. I've never killed a man in my life before. But…I guess it was a good cause."

"mother made sure you declared innocent and of self defense." She cleared her throat. "in the last two days we've become very close."

"two days?"

"your wounds and the doctor said stress attributed to your sleep."

"that figures." He said. "I'm glad you're getting things worked out with your mother. I think….your uncle…was rubbing off on her in a bad way." She nodded in agreement. "how about your father? I remembered you shooting him."

she nodded. "my father….well, he lived, but took his life. I think…his pride was….too much to face the world. Hadley will take over the throne and," she groaned. "he's marrying my mother next year."

Erik nodded, "it figures. Does that hurt you?"

"confuses me." she said. "A year, it seems so soon."

"well, they were engaged." Erik said. "and they were supposed to be married. Tell me, if I were Hadley and you were your mother….what would you do?"

she blinked, "I'd marry you tomorrow."

Erik smiled, "that's my girl." He frowned at her and studied her carefully. "you rest and get something to eat. You look beautifully tired."

She frowned, "I'm not hungry."

He frowned, "humor me?"

She blushed, "I'm getting fat."

His brows rose, "you? getting fat? That'll be the day." He studied her and glanced around. "can you get me something to write on?"

She frowned but did as she asked. Fortunately there was paper and a pencil in his nightstand. She handed it to him and she watched as he sketched two candles. A small, short, stout candle and a tall, thin, candle. Both were 'lit' and Erik handed her the sketch.

"you're going to have to pretend with me for a bit. Pretend these are real candles and tell me," he asked. "which candle gives the most light?"

she frowned, "what?"

"which one?" he pressed her softly.

"neither. It doesn't make any difference."

Exactly." He said squeezing her hand tightly. "Christine, you've got a wonderful, tender heart and you like these candles, you let that light shine inside of you, no matter the size of your waist." He frowned. "Christine, if your waist was thirteen or thirty inches, do you think that would make me love you any less?"

she shook her head. "now, it's the voice of evil that's making you feel this way, don't listen to it. Christine, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever known. I love it when your eye light up when you're happy and how they shoot sparks when you're angry. I love your hair, and I'll love it when it's gone silver with age." He ran his hands down to her waist. It was almost fifteen inches now, but she didn't feel proud about it this time.

"Christine, I love your body. Every inch of it." his eyes sparked mischievously. "especially that night when we got married and I held you in my arms." He groaned. "oh, you were the closest thing to heaven I'll ever see. Not only because you're beautiful on the outside but because you are also beautiful inside." he swiped at a tear that was dribbling down her eye that she hadn't noticed. "I know I'll be blessed every night coming home to your arms. Your body was made to cuddle close to mine and to nurse our babies. So don't change a hair, ounce or a pound for me. promise?"

"Yes Erik."

"Good. Because what counts is the beauty underneath." His hand ran down her chest and she winced slightly. "your breasts sensitive?"

She nodded, "a little."

Erik frowned and his hands resumed touching her, testing, pinching her before feeling her stomach. He then grinned, "well, you better put on some weight soon honey. You know that baby you wanted, I guess it's been brewing since our first night together."

She rolled her eyes, "that's preposterous."

The doctor and the nurse came in. Erik smelled the nurse's strong perfume before she even approached him. still, he watched as his wife's face grew pale and she raced for the basin and retched in it. he shook his head, "my wife needs an examination doctor." He grinned. "she might be expecting."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! Welcome back katdancer.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Phantomsmelody1970: Thank you so much for your reviews and I'm so glad you enjoyed it.**

**Phantomserenity:Thank you very much for reviewing and I hoped you enjoyed this short story.**

**Trrmo77: Thank you for everything and I will do that. I have an idea swirling around but I won't be able to update it fast. I'm now directing, performing and the choreographer so I will be swamped! But I won't let anyone down!**

**Katdancer: You are welcome, my most devoted reader. Be strong and let your candle shine. You are welcome.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

_A year later_

Christine sat on the front porch swing Erik had rigged up for her. He sat beside her grinning at her and their two-month-old baby, Eloise, who was sleeping for once.

Erik inched closer and wrapped his arms around her neck. She smiled at him, "happy?" he asked.

She nodded. "Incandescently."

His brow rose, "well, I'm glad to hear that?"

She leaned forward and whispered, "I've a surprise for you."

Erik nodded. "As have i. what is it?"

She shook her head, "oh no, you're not winkling my anniversary present out of me!"

"Really?" he said, leaning forward. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and turned her head. "Positive."

Erik laughed, "I'll get it out of you tonight."

She shook her head, "no you won't."

He grinned, "man, are you feeling sassy tonight!"

She smiled and nodded, "yes. For God's in his heaven and all is right with the world."

And everything was right with the world.

Erik had officially retired from running the ranch and let Gil favor run the cattle business and signed over the papers in his name so Gil could own the ranch. Rowdy was in love, as always, but she knew he still had to mature for he hadn't met the girl yet who could knock him off his feet yet.

Erik had moved them back out east to New York and bought them a house on the sea. Three weeks later, Eloise had been born. Erik had finally gotten up the nerve to send some of his songs into a publisher and that day he sold several songs and every single song was a success. He was now working on a musical and she had no doubt that it would be a success as well.

Since both were famous, reporters always swamped them. But when one tripped her when she was carrying Eloise, Erik gave the man a lesson he never forgot and reporters avoided them now.

Her mother had just married Hadley three months ago and from the letters, she knew they were very happy. Both were keeping their eyes open for a possible heir to the throne. Her grandfather had gone back to Switzerland with them and he was staying until everyone involved with Charles plot were captured and dealt with. Her mother also mentioned a countess that might do, but she shook it off. For her grandfather had loved her grandmother so much and he had every opportunity to marry in America, but he never took the chance.

Erik reached for Eloise. "Stay here, I'm going to take my gorgeous and desirable wife along for a walk on the beach." At her frown he said. "I engaged Maria for the evening. She won't mind, you know how she loves Eloise."

At that moment, Maria came up the stairs. Erik handed her their daughter and she thought back to the day when she'd gone into labor. Her water had broken and Erik had an important meeting and she was invited and she wanted to go too. But an hour later in the meeting, it was no good.

_She let out cry and gripped the table. All eyes swiveled to her and she blushed. Erik immediately walked over._

"_Christine are you all right?"_

_She shook her head, "I'm sorry. My water broke this morning."_

_Erik's eyes bulged then he yelled. "THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"_

"_I wanted to come!" she said as he picked her up._

"_Oh, you're frustrating."_

_She smiled and waved at the board of men behind her, "I'm so sorry gentlemen. He'll be back soon."_

"_I will not!"_

"_Oh yes you will!"_

"_NO I WILL NOT! Good day gentlemen."_

_Erik had stayed by her side and had threatened to scalp the doctor when he told him to leave the room. Christine had made him go and he followed, but she could imagine him pacing the stairs. The moment Eloise cried out, Erik stuck his head in she watched as tears filled his eyes._

"Christine?" Erik said, taking her arm. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I was just thinking."

"Really, about what?"

"About when you fainted at the sight of Eloise."

He picked her up and rolled his eyes, "I did not."

She laughed, "oh yes you did."

"Have it your way!" he said running towards the ocean. "But I did not faint."

She shrieked as he ran into the ocean and clung to his neck. "Erik!" He didn't listen to her. He was listening to the ocean's roar and she inhaled its salty scent. Stars lit the Black Sea like diamonds on black velvet.

Erik set her down in the water, and he pulled her closer. "You're right, God is in his heaven's tonight. And all is right in the world with you in my arms."

He kissed her and she clung to him. For the time being, heaven could wait. For they found their little slice of heaven together.

* * *

><p><strong>Final segment. I will try to have another story up in a few days. Don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
